Hero
by omg it's bobthebuilder
Summary: Songfic. Hero by Nickelback. I suck at descriptions so therefore this summary sucks. Fax


**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic. Hopefully it's good enough to read without wanting to stab sharp objects through your computer screen. It's a songfic based on the song Hero by Nickelback. The POV switches between Max and Brianna (my character). Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or any of the characters.**

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven _

_But heaven, no heaven don't hear me_

There's nothing like the feeling of flying. Being so far above the earth, away from all of the pain, war, and corruption, is incredible. Up here we have no worries, except maybe Gazzy letting a stink bomb loose. Oh yeah, and the threat of Flyboys attacking at any given moment. Plus the whole saving the world thing.

"This looks like a good place to spend the night," I said, spotting a secluded area surrounded by trees in the distance.

"I think once we all get rest we should find a zoo. Remember the one in New York? It was so much fun!" Nudge rambled on and on. "We could see the white tigers and the monkeys and the penguins and maybe-"

"Nudge!" Fang, Iggy, and I said simultaneously. She could talk for hours on end if we weren't around to stop her.

The flock began to gradually descend toward the ground, but I hovered where I was for a few seconds. I watched as they headed down to the world full of chaos and evil, where the whitecoats got pleasure out of torturing us mutant freaks.

_And they say that a hero could save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, _

_Watch as they all fly away. _

Brianna sat in front of her bedroom window, gazing at the few stars that were sprinkled throughout the sky. She thought she saw something moving over the woods – a few unusually large birds. As they got closer, she recognized the silhouette of arms and legs. Brianna gasped in shock. _Wow, those bird kids they were talking about in the newspaper really _do _exist_! she thought. _They must be the ones who posted on the blog I've been reading lately._

"Everything okay in there? I thought I heard something," Brianna's mom said, walking into her room and setting a plate of chocolate chip cookies on her bed.

"I'm fine," Brianna replied. "And thanks for the cookies!"

"You're welcome, dear." Her mom left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Brianna returned her attention to the window. She couldn't see the bird kids anymore; they must have landed. So these were the kids who were going to save the world. They were the heroes that would do anything to protect the world they lived in. They were good prevailing over evil. But Brianna knew from reading Fang's blog that time was running out. If they were really going to save the world, they needed to do it before any plans for world domination by Itex could be carried out.

Brianna laid down on her bed, muching on a cookie. She wasn't the type to risk her life for something she believed in. So she would have to trust the Flock. They were the ones that were holding everyone up by a thin string, dangling above the evil that was Itex. The most she could do was believe in them.

_Someone told me love will all save us. _

_But how can that be, look what love gave us. _

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling _

_That world never came. _

Brianna sat up and turned on her TV and flipped through the channels. Most of the news channels were reporting on the war in Iraq, which was still going on after so many years. Another channel showed footage of a school shooting. Yet another channel gave the story of a murderer who killed two babies. _Where is the love? _she thought. _Why can't people just get along? It would make things so much easier for everyone._

_And they say that a hero could save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, _

_Watch as they all fly away. _

Sighing, Brianna took one last look out the window. The bird kids were nowhere in sight, so she pulled the blinds down and got ready for bed.

_Now that the world isnt ending, it's love that I'm sending to you. _

_It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do. _

It was pitch black out and it must've been past midnight, but I couldn't sleep. Thanks to a pounding headache which came out of nowhere, I was rolling over a million times and trying to get myself comfortable enough to sleep.

I could barely see Fang sitting against a log. It was his watch, so he was awake and alert. I watched as he stood up and stretched out his midnight black wings. He could tell that I wasn't about to get to sleep any time soon, and walked over to where I was.

"Another headache, Max?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah. I'm thinking way too much. Saving the world isn't exactly child's play." I replied.

"Max... don't stress yourself out too much. The world isn't going to end. Not while you're here."

"You don't know about stress. Try having a voice in your head that's always telling you what to do. Try making sure five kids are safe. It's not easy."

"You have the mission, and I have my blog. We'll make it work somehow. We'll make it work together. Since, you know, you love me _sooo much_." Fang flashed a rare smile and wrapped his arm around my waist. He moved his face up to my shoulder and I could feel him breathing on me, calm and relaxed.

"Woah! What-" I started, but I was interrupted by Fang's mouth pressing against mine. I instantly forgot about saving the world and watching over the flock and whether or not we would have canned beans for breakfast again. As much as I hate to admit it, I was actually sort of enjoying the kiss.

We finally broke apart and Fang grinned at me again. Twice in a time span of only a few minutes. What a shocker. "The world is going to be just fine," he said in a quiet whisper. "As long as you're in it with me."

_And they say that a hero could save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, _

_Watch as they all fly away. _

The time on the alarm clock changed to 2:00 AM. Brianna was still awake, even though she had an exhausting day at school. _Mom will kill me if she knows I'm still up,_ she thought. She stared at the moonlight that came through the blinds and thought about the kids that she had seen earlier. After reading the latest entry on Fang's blog, she was more confident in them.

A sudden movement in the moonlight made Brianna get out of bed and pull up her blinds. It was hard to tell against the dark night sky, but she thought she saw two of the bird kids flying above the trees.

_And they're watching us _

_Watching us_

_As they all fly away_

With a smile, she returned to her bed so she could watch them. After a while they disappeared into the darkness. She drifted into a deep sleep, knowing that her heroes would save her.


End file.
